Carlisle's Story
by HPforever333
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for Carlisle Cullen to become a vampire? What lead him to respect human life? How he came up with the idea to drink from animals instead of humans? This is the story of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have never will.**

**A/N: This first chapter is rather short, but it is just to start the story other chapters will be longer. If you have any comments or suggestions please review. **

_Preface_

'Let the pain stop, let the fire end. Please God stop the torture.' All I could think about was the pain; the fire. I wanted to scream to relieve the agony, though part of me knew I shouldn't. If I screamed I would be found. This knowledge somehow gave me the strength to remain quiet, although I could not fully remember why I needed to be. All I knew was discovery meant certain death and I did not want to die.

Time meant nothing, as I laid there writhing in agony, but it did pass. Slowly my mind seemed to grow, to allow me to think around the pain. Not to not think about it, that was impossibility, but to simultaneously think of other things as well. To think of how I came to this.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Carlisle's Story. Thanks to ****Sand n' Sable and twinkletwinkletwilight for reviewing! **

London, England

1663

_Carlisle's P.O.V_

"Father!" I called as I entered the church, "Father, I have something to tell you!"

"Over here!" he called from the back of the building. I quickly made my way back to him, eager to share what I had discovered. I knew that I had found a real coven of vampires, in the heart of London, and that this would give me the chance to prove myself to my father (who had always believed me weak for not finding more beings aligned with the devil to dispose of).

"We must call together the congregation at once!" I proclaimed

"Why? What has happened?" Father questioned.

"I have found a coven of vampires hidden in the sewers beneath the city." I explained. He quickly hurried out and gave the message to a young boy outside to call together the men of the parish.

When they had arrived it was late afternoon, I quickly set to work explaining what I had found. "There are vampires living amongst us, blood sucking fiends who will go after your wives and children. We must find them and destroy them!" There was a great cheer as the men agreed. I divided them up and sent them to get torches, garlic and stakes while I got the holy wafers and water.

It was nearing sunset when we all gathered back at the church. The men were separated into two groups and headed for the sewer grate, where I saw the vampires, from two different directions. As we approached the sewer I heard a scuffling coming from within.

Slowly, the form of a man came out of the grate, but he looked like no man our group had seen before. He was pale white, his skin seemed to be smooth as marble, and he was moving very gracefully. All of these things were strange and unnatural to us, but the most disconcerting thing was this man's eyes. There were black, blacker than the darkest of nights, and this, though we did not know it, signaled that the vampire we were hunting was very hungry, and desperate.

All those around me were frozen in shock, but I knew if we wished to end the vampire's monstrous existence we must act quickly.

"What are you waiting for?"I whispered to those around me, "Get him!" With that I lead my compatriots towards our enemy, our torches and stakes at the ready.

As we exposed ourselves, the bloodsucker acted quickly. He turned, faster than I would have believed possible, and yelled to the others in his coven. I believe he spoke Latin, and though I could not understand him, I knew he was warning them of our approach.

Then, the fiend ran away as we gave chase. Somehow, we were able stay near him. I do not know how we able to do it, for he was obviously capable of immense speeds. After a while I began to tire, and the air was like fire in my lungs and there was a stitch in my side, but through this I kept running.

After what seemed like ages, the vampire suddenly turned and run towards us. It was so quick I did not comprehend what was going on until too late. Being in the front of our little mob, I was the first of which the vampire bit. It was agony, the pain which was emanating from my wounds.

My other comrades soon got the vampire away from me; unfortunately he then turned on them. Through my haze of pain I saw a least three others being ravaged by the monster, but soon I was too overcome by the pain to care. The only things I could focus on were the pain and my need to hide. I knew that if I stayed where I was I surely would be found and killed. I also knew my father would not hesitate to burn and destroy anyone, even his own son, tainted by the evil of the monster.

So, working through the pain I crawled into a nearby alley where I found a cellar. I lowered myself into it. The cellar was small and filled with slightly rotten potatoes. I buried myself in them, and taking care to remain silent, gave myself over to the pain.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
